


You were out of my league, got my heart beat racing

by LouisZouisBaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kind of a coffee AU, M/M, ha im funny, i just said coffee au like so theyre coffee beans in a bag ha two beans in a bag, if ya squint, literally i tried, mostly just alternate universe, not really but yanno, where only zayn exists apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisZouisBaby/pseuds/LouisZouisBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an idiot and Louis kinda sorta thinks it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were out of my league, got my heart beat racing

**Author's Note:**

> So.   
> I tried.   
> So after listening to 'Out of my league by Fitz and the Tantrums' too many times to count (65 actually) i came up with this.   
> The title is also from it as well.   
> The song is so cute and so catchy i just had to do this. 
> 
> But i really tried... its stupid i know. but yeah. lol its 2:30 am. im tired.
> 
> by da way, if ya liked it plz tell me it would mean da worweld. phanks.

When Louis first met Harry he thought he was an idiot.   
Harry had two left feet, everyone knew that.   
So when Harry was walking into class and tripped over air (yes, you can do that, Louis has checked) he came crashing down into a girl sitting at her desk. He apologized profusely, saying he was a little bit of a cluts and that it wasn't intentional. It was cute. 

When Louis met Harry the second time it was at a club, exactly 2 years later and he's still the same. Harry's got two left feet still, but he's taller. He looks like a giant. It might be because Louis is short but we will definitely not say anything about that.   
Louis was talking to Zayn beside him as they waited for their drinks and lovely Harry came stumbling behind Louis sadly with some sort of liquid in his hands and fell. Of course Louis turned around as the drink splashed against his side. He was ready to punch the lights out of the stupid person because that happened to be his favorite shirt, but when he looked down he saw Harry. He laughed and knelt down to see if he was alright. 

'You alright, Harry?' Louis asked casually. Harry looked up and smiled. 

"Yeah, Louis,' he pauses, 'I'm definitely alright' And Harry surged forward and smashed his lips against Louis'. He was surprised, so he pushed the curly haired freak off him but when he pulled back and looked at harry he chuckled and pushed his mouth roughly against Harry's again.

When Louis met Harry the third time it was at a Starbucks, 3 months after the incident at the club.   
Louis went to order his coffee and there he was.   
Harry was making a drink behind the counter and humming something. So, Louis said something. 

'Harry Styles, can you maybe serve me please?' Louis said seriously. Harry had spun around fast on his heels and fell. Louis laughed loudly as he watched Harry tumble over and fall to the floor along with the drink he had been making. 

'C'mon, Louis' Harry grumbled, but he still had a grin on his face so Louis counted that as a win. 

'Well it's your own fault you've got two left feet, darling' Louis replied casually. He heard Harry chuckle and waited. He still wanted his coffee. 

'Do you think you could help me?' Harry asked quietly, still grinning. Louis contemplated dramatically before shaking his head.

"Nah, i'd rather watch you suffer if i'm being honest' Louis smirked. Harry groaned and tried to get up, as he did Louis watched the coffee cup lid fall effortlessly off his soaked chest and land on the equally wet floor. 

'You realize how much that hurt?' Harry said as he took a few steps towards the register. 

'Yeah, everyone's done it Harry,' Louis smirks, ' I just think you've done it more so than others'

'Oh, really?' Harry says challenges. Louis only nods and begins to tell him his order and makes sure that he does not fuck it up, because if he did, he'd just have to murder that boy. 

When Louis met Harry the fourth time, it was no accident.   
After the whole coffee experience Louis and Harry exchanged numbers after Louis got his coffee- which Harry did not mess up- and they began texting everyday. It was cute, Louis will admit that much. Harry would text him in the morning with way too many emoji's then necessary and a good night text with the same amount of emoji's.   
It was actually kinda sorta adorable. 

So when Harry had asked if Louis wanted to have dinner at his place, Louis agreed immediately.

When Louis arrived he did not expect Harry to be in a towel with a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. 

'Sorreh 'bout this' Harry said as he gestured to his half(fully, there's just a short towel covering what louis wanted to see the most, don't judge) naked body. Louis could only nod and gulp. This boy was definitely more than just cute. 

Harry had told Louis to sit down in the living room so he could go get changed. 

While Louis waited on the couch he started to laugh. He's completely enamored with this boy and he's such an idiot. 

~

When Harry met Louis for the first time it was in class. He fell over nothing - not his fault- and stumbled over a girl sitting in her desk. He saw the boy with thick black frames across his face laugh, so he giggled too and went to go sit down. Harry was totally in love. But only in love with his face. 

When Harry met Louis it was 2 years later and he spilt a drink across his back on purpose. He saw Louis earlier that night walk into the club and he needed to have him. Ever since he saw him in class he has been obsessed. It's almost like that song by Mariah Carey but without the whole stalker thing, now that'd be weird.   
So when Louis asked Harry if he was alright, he could only respond really with a kiss. It was a daring move and he's glad it didn't back fire on him.

When Harry met Louis for the third time it was at Starbucks and he did in fact notice the boy walk in, he just pretended he was clueless.   
When Louis called out his name he fell over, by an accident this time, and spilt the coffee all over his shirt. The burning hurt, but he didn't let that show. Harry really didn't want Louis to think he was a wimp, because no, he definitely wasn't a wimp. 

Louis bantered with him and it was great. Louis was great. He loved Louis already, and that was a little bad. 

So when Harry had asked Louis to come over to his place for dinner he would finally stop acting childish and get to know Louis better. 

He regrets nothing. 

Especially when he kissed Louis again.

Especially when Louis asked him to be his boyfriend.

Especially when he made love to Louis after the first time he said 'I love you, Lou'.

Especially when Louis asked him if he would marry him. He said yes. 

Especially when they got married in New Zealand. 

Harry doesn't regret anything about that at all. 

And Harry has two kids and a lovely husband to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> i regret my life choices.


End file.
